Office
by Johns.wwe
Summary: Non-wrestling fanfic but The Undertaker/OC Complete :)
1. Chapter 1

**~I wasn't happy with the direction my other story 'Painted' was going so I deleted it. I really didn't know what to do with the story next, sorry to those who wanted me to carry on with the story, I do still have ch1-5 on my saved documents thing in case I get any ideas for that story but here's a whole new story with The Undertaker and OC however this is non-wrestling Enjoy!~**

Answering the phone in a sarcastic sugary tone "Calaway And Co, how can I help you?"

I inwardly groaned at yet another problem I'd no doubt have to deal with and to make my day even better the bosses assistant is standing looking non too happy at my office door, quickly referring the client to a different mug this place likes to call a employee, I stand flashing a fake grin at the blonde haired bimbo blocking my view of this beautiful day "Yes?"

"Boss wants to see you. Says it's urgent"

"Give me a min"

"Hurry, he don't look too happy"

Running a hand through my brown hair I make my way towards the door, Lisa steps out of my way and I walk rather fast to Mr Calaway's office

Knocking on the door I push the door open when I hear "come in"

Stepping inside the office I close the door and turn around to see my boss Mark Calaway sitting on the edge of the table, arms crossed at his chest looking pretty pissed off

"You wanted me sir?"

He stands to his full height, wearing a black suit jacket and pants with a white shirt, black tie and black dress shoes, i've never really given much thought to my boss in any other way than just a boss but damn does he look sexy!

As I mentally degrade myself for the thoughts that go through my head the rational part of my brain registers Mr Calaway starting to talk

"As you know I inherited this company from my father and as of late I've been getting some interesting feedback on how you speak to clients over the phone and face to face. You may not like this job very much Miss Lopez but you will damn well respect the blood sweat and tears that's gone into this company for the past 30 years! Do you understand me?!"

"Yes sir" I answer as I lower my head slightly

"Good. Speak to people with decency or you will be out of a job Ferryn, this is your last warning" he ordered as he took several steps in her direction

Feeling him stop a few inches from me I lift my head to look him in the eye "I understand sir, I'll do my best to improve my work"

Those eyes! Like two emeralds sparkling under the office lights

The sensible side of myself kicked in as I took a few steps away from him mentally berating myself for my stupidity

'He's married for god sakes' my brain screamed

"Is that all sir?" I asked trying to keep my voice even

"Yes. Back to work Miss Lopez"

Opening the door I slipped out hoping no one saw my red face, hurrying to my office I closed the door and released a breathe I didn't know I'd been holding

"What the hell just happened" I asked out loud


	2. Chaper 2

Hearing a small tap on my door I span around, a little startled to see Mr Calaway at the door holding his suit jacket over his arm

"Sorry Ferryn didn't mean to frighten you" I heard the husky tone in his voice

Noticing a strange light in his eye but thinking nothing of it I replied "It's ok sir"

Dropping his jacket on a chair close to the door he started moving a little closer to me

"Mr Calaway is something wrong?"

"Call me Mark" he unbuttoned his sleeve cuffs as he slowly walked towards me

"Erm...mark what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way earlier in my office Ferryn, it's been a bad day so far" I watched confusion as his eyes scanned my body, i didn't know wheather to tell him stop or tell him to carry on

During my personal conflict with myself I failed to notice he had closed and locked the door and was advancing on me ,until I felt one of his hands grab my hip

Jumping at the sudden touch I ducked under his arm to walk around my desk, putting some space between us

"Have you been drinking Mark?" Damn me for not smelling the alcohol sooner

A shiver ran down my spine at his small chuckle "Just a little"

Watching out the corner of my eye as he took off his tie and unbuttoned his top button I turned to look into his eyes as he plastered on his trademark smirk

His eyes...Those eyes...were black with desire. I couldn't help the goosebumps forming on the back of my neck as he slowly stalked me until I was pressed against him leaning back on my desk

"Mr Calaway you're married, we can't do this"

"Sara hasn't touched me in weeks. I can do whatever I want Ferryn" I felt his palm on my cheek and leaned into the caress

The first touch of his lips was a feeling like no other and I returned the kiss just as passionately.


	3. Chaper 3

**~Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is Rated R (if yanno what I mean) so if that's not your thing the next chapter will be out soon. Btw this might not be that good of a chapter I've never wrote anything like this before~**

Sitting on my desk with Mark between my legs he slowly unbuttoned his shirt while I went to work on his belt and zip, never breaking the kiss

Running my hands up his chest to his shoulders sliding his shirt off I broke the kiss to press open mouthed kisses to his chest, moaning when his muscles rippled under my fingertips

Marks hand went to the zip on my dress, slowly pulling it down sliding the material from my body until i was in just my bra and panties

Putting my feet on his hips I expertly pushed his pants and underwear down his legs watching him step out of them and kicking his shoes off before kissing him again

Mark lowered me down to the desk, taking my bra and panties off in one swift motion, trailing kisses down my neck and towards my breasts, he took one nipple into his mouth making me tangle my hands into his hair as he gave my other nipple the same treatment

Watching him kiss lower and lower on my body I arched my back as he pressed a kiss against my core. Feeling his tounge on my dripping sex I moaned whipping my head back and draping a leg over his shoulder as he added a finger, pumping in and out of me, I exploded gasping for air as he straighten to his full height licking his lips

"Delicious."

Smiling up at him i fought to bring my heart rate down as he positioned himself at my enterance

"Hard and fast or slow and easy?" He asked with a smirk

"Hard and fast" I gasped out

"This might hurt" he thrusted into me leaving me breathless 'Holy shit he's a big boy' I thought as he pulled out until just the tip was in me and thrusted in again making me almost scream his name

Doing this for the next 5 minuets I shouted "Mark...please fuck me!"

Seeing his smirk I braced myself for what was coming next

He started pounding me into the desk, the sound of flesh hitting flesh bouncing off the walls and my whimpers, moans and screams mixing with his groans, pants and grunts

Stopping, he pulled me up and turned me around bending me over the desk as he re entered me from behind making my eyes cross

After what felt like hours of non stop pounding we both finally reached our climax, me screaming his name and he groaning mine

We both lay slumped over the desk, completely satisfied.


	4. Chaper 4

**~Thank you for all the positive reviews, I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry for the really short chapters, I'm starting to realise how writing all this works so I'm getting there xx~**

Getting into work the next day I just wanted to go home and cry. I had sex with MY boss on MY desk.

After we both got up to clean ourselves up I couldn't look him in the eye, we both knew this was a mistake but damnit it felt good

Shaking my head to get rid of my thoughts I turned the corner that leads to my office, setting my bag down and folders on my desk a shiver went up my spine when I looked at my desk but I knew I'd have to suck it up and carry on with my work.

 **Later that day**

During my break I stayed in my office, not wanting to bump into Mark

'Sara is one of the only good friends you've actually made in this town and you fucked HER husband?!?' My brain is becoming my worst enemy.

Looking up when a knock sounded at my door, I full expected Mark to be stood there telling me about how much of a mistake we made, like I didn't know already

Instead it was a aid bringing me some folders I'd requested from Marks office, thanking the boy with a smile and nod watching him leave I opened the folder only for a small piece of paper to fall out with the words "Come to my office when your shift ends" written on it

The audacity of the guy! Fucks me on a desk then summons me to his office for what?! Round 2? Doubt it, my body is still feeling the effects of last night.


	5. Chaper 5

**~Thank you for the reviews I really do appreciate the feedback xx~**

As I walked towards the doors of the building I heard Mark calling my name behind me, I know I was supposed to go to him after my shift ended but I just couldn't do it, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him

"Miss Lopez can you step into my office please"

I closed my eyes letting out a sigh and walked into his office with him, I knew I couldn't say no to him because people were around

As he closed the door I was afraid he'd lock it but thankfully he didn't. He walked around to his chair and motioned for me to sit down in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk

Hesitantly I sat down staring at my feet not daring to look at him

"Look at me Ferryn" he ordered

That voice. I couldn't resist that voice.

Looking up at him my breath caught in my throat at the intensity of his eyes "What do you want sir?"

"Cut the Sir crap when all you screamed last night was Mark"

Feeling sick at the sight of that smirk I stood up to leave

"Wait wait Ferryn I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you wait please" Looking back at him I saw the truth in his eyes and sat back down crossing one leg over the other, leaning back

"I want you to meet me at..." he paused to grab a pen and paper, wrote something and slid the piece of paper across the table "this address at 8:00 tonight"

Grabbing the note I took one look at the address and remembered that its one of his many properties in Texas.

Immediately sliding the piece of paper back I stood with my bag in hand and said "I'm not going to be your thing on the side so absolutely not"

"Ferryn.."

"No Mark I'm not gonna be lowered to the level of a cheap fling when your wife won't put out, it's not my fault she don't wanna touch you"

Standing up he picked up the paper and walked around the desk until he was face to face with me, slipping the note into my coat pocket he said "Just one more night Ferryn, that's all I ask" bending down to brush his lips against mine I found myself saying, against my better judgement, "okay"

"Ok. You're free to go now Miss Lopez. Also dress up a bit, show off those gorgeous legs"

Nodding absentmindedly I turned to leave, not seeing the grin on Marks face.


	6. Chaper 6

**~Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming xx~**

Driving up to the gates of Marks house I had to stop and think about what I was about to do. All evening I had contemplated not showing up and just facing the consequences tomorrow at work but a part of me just wanted to go and see what would happen with Mark but also another part of me was screaming at me to not get involved in this and just to hope this feeling goes away

Mark had emailed me the gate code number earlier so driving up the path I stared in amazement at the pure white cottage with a flowing stream next to it, it looked like a perfect vacation place

Seeing Marks car I took a deep breath and took a few minutes to get my thoughts in order before getting out the car, walking to the other side to get my overnight bag I locked the car and turned to see Mark at the front door of the house with a sexy smirk on his face

"You came"

"Nearly didn't but I'm here, this place yours and Sara's vacation house?

"She doesn't know it exists. So it's our vacation house" That grin!

Smiling I walked towards him wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him with everything in me

He led me into the house, taking my bag from me he threw it into the living room and lifted me up, my legs going around his waist and arms around his neck, he carried me into one of the bedrooms and that round 2 I said I wouldn't happen, happened.


	7. Chaper 7

**~Thank you for the reviews, I thought by now that I'd have writers block but somehow an idea just pops into my head and I think of how I'll start the chaper so it's going good, I've used the reviews to change a lot, which includes not just writing chaper by chaper but writing many chapters and having the story mapped out. Also a big thank you to Skovko for always posting a review after I update, you really do inspire me to keep updating and creating new ideas so I can't thank you enough for your kind words xx~**

Waking up the next morning I rolled over and bumped into hard warm flesh, I smiled at the thought of last night. I didn't even know my body couldn't bend like that!

Opening my eyes I looked up at Mark, he looked so innocent in his sleep with faint freckles on his nose, I never noticed them before. He looked so relaxed and content

Tracing the patterns of his tattoos I was deep in thought, I honestly thought Mark would be gone by the morning just leaving a key to lock up and if I was lucky a note to say bye, so waking up to him was a pleasant surprise

Feeling him wake up and tighten his arms around me i said "Hey sleepy head"

"Mornin darlin'"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a log, you wore my old ass out"

"Good to know"

Stretching I sat up with the cover over me yawning, I wanted to ask Mark something but figured it'd ruin the mood.

"What's wrong?" Looking down at him I sighed wondering if I should ask

"Nothing"

"Bullshit.." he sat up "c'mon tell me what's up?"

"What is this.."gesturing between us two "am I just the whore of a mistress or something more?"

"Look at me" I did "you're not a whore and you're not a mistress, I don't even know what to call this but for now you need to know that I really do care about you Ferryn"

'So much for just one night' I thought to myself

Smiling I looked back down at my hands then at him "All my friends call me Ryn, you can if you want"

"Ok, You call me Mark, none of this Mr Calaway and Sir bullshit, just Mark"

"Ok Sir" laughing when he tackled me to the bed.


	8. Chaper 8

**~Thank you for the reviews as always.**

 **I have just started writing the ending to this story, I have a feeling that some of you will find it kind of a abrupt ending but it's my first story so cut me some** **slack XD xx~**

For the past 2 months me and Mark had been meeting up in secret, either in hotels, his office, my office or the cottage

But for the past week he'd been very distant. Whenever we'd meet up he'd be staring off into space, not every time we meet up do we immediately have sex, sometimes we laugh and joke around before any type of intimacy happens, sometimes we'd have deep conversations about our lives and childhood

The distance between us came to a head when we met up in a hotel out of town, Mark told Sara he had business to tend to. He doesn't always say he's going out of town because she'll get suspicious.

I do still have my reservations about this relationship but I'm getting there.

My feelings for Mark had grown a lot over the 2 months, it was like I couldn't get enough of him I just wanted to be seen as a actual part of his life but I was just his mistress. Even though he tells me I'm not I know that's all I'll ever be which I was fine with until one day when I walked into work and Sara was there all over him, I knew because his office door was open a bit. Guess she finally started touching him again. I didn't want to admit I was jealous but I was.

I thought that her being back to normal was what was bothering Mark but I didn't wanna ask because I was afraid of the answer

Finally his silence got too much for me and I had to ask what was wrong.

At first he didn't answer me so I asked again but he wouldn't talk. Then after about 5 minuets he looked me in the eye and said

"She's pregnant. Sara's pregnant."

And my heart broke.


	9. Chapter 9

**~As always thank you for the reviews xx~**

"So...what's gonna happen then?"

"Ryn, I'm sorry but I'll need to focus on Sara and the baby"

Getting up off the bed I walked up to the hotel draws taking my purse, phone and keys off the top I picked up my bag and turned to Mark giving him a small smile before walking towards the door

"Where are you going?"

"Home. You want to focus on your wife and baby so I'm giving you the space to do that"

"We can still be together Ryn. Please"

"I can't, being with a man who is leaving his pregnant wife at home to be with his mistress is a line even I won't cross I'm sorry"

"How many times? You're more than a mistress. You know that I know that"

"Me and your wife are good friends you know. And yet here I am in some high end hotel with her husband, who's telling me he still wants to be with me even though she's having his child!"

"I still want you Ryn we can be together after she's had the baby I promise"

"You don't get it do you?! I don't want to be your mistress! I want to be with you just not in the shadows, I want to be with you in the light. Front and center but you can't promise that can you?"

"Please Ryn just list..."

"No I'm sick and tired of listening to you. You treat me like I'm some whore that you can play with when your wife isn't up to it, I am a human being with real feelings but that's seemed to have slipped your mind Mark"

When he went to touch me I moved away I knew if he touched me I'd instantly give into the bullshit he was feeding me

"Ferryn darlin' when the baby is here we can go back to the way we were. Me and you can be happy but just in secret for a few more years, until the baby's a bit older that's all"

"Years! You want me to wait years for you? I can barely wait 2 months for you so what makes you think I can wait years?!"

I watched as he sat on the end of the bed his shoulders slumping in defeat and his head hanging, I wanted to give him a hug but I knew that would cause more anguish on my end

I really don't think he cares about me, I'm just something to play with when he's bored and now that I'm threatening to leave him and his toys are in jeopardy and he's trying to hold on to his power. I know he's using me but I can't help myself.

I think I've already fallen for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**~As I've started writing the ending of this story I decided that I would have Marks P.O.V but only at the end though.**

 **So far this story is about to reach over 20 chapters and I don't know if it will hit the 30 mark but 20 is a definite, as I've just finished the 20th chapter XD**

 **Thanks for the reviews and a special thanks to Skovko for your continued support, it really does mean a lot. I might make more stories in the future but idk xx~**

I left that hotel room a pretty broken woman. Me and Mark decided to end the affair, I just couldn't have him coming to me knowing he's just lied to the woman whose carrying his child it was a hard decision but a mutual one, he'd go and have a kid and I'd carry on working for him like nothing happened and like I hadn't fallen in love with my boss.

After a few months things got easier, Sara was around 5 months at this point and I was back on the dating scene having met a nice guy called Scott

Me and Mark had a working business relationship and hardly ever spoke, obviously nobody knew about our affair, which is how we both wanted it to stay

Looking in the mirror I smothered down my black cocktail dress and adjusted my black heels, me and Scott were going on a date he really was a sweet guy, he has everything a girl would want except he wasn't Mark and that's who I wanted. Life sucks.

Spraying my perfume i turned to head out the house grabbing my purse on the way out, I smiled at the sight of Scott leaning on his car with a bunch of roses in his hand

Walking up to him I accepted the flowers smelling them and giving him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you

He opened the door for me and helped me inside. True gentleman.

Right now, though I'm not sure how long for but for now, Mark Calaway was the furthest thing from my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

I had just gotten back from my date with Scott when there was a knock on my front door, looking through the peep hole I sighed at the sight of my boss

"What do you want Mark?"

"Let me in, I just want to talk"

Reluctantly I opened the door revealing Mark wearing a white shirt, neatly tucked in, black skinny jeans with black boots and a leather jacket. Why is he doing this to me?

I turned to walk over to my sofa pouring myself a glass of the red wine that was on the coffee table, facing him I offered him a glass

"No thanks"

"Suit yourself" chugging the wine I asked "why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk about everythin"

"There's nothing to talk about Mark. We had a thing it ended that's the end of this conversation, you know where the door is"

Setting my glass down I sat on the sofa waiting for the door to open and then close

"I'm not leaving Ferryn. We need to talk"

"Just leave me alone! Go back to your wife and forget we ever happened" I screamed standing up to face him

"I can't Ryn. You're all I think about, every minute of the day. I want to be with you Ferryn."

"You're married for god sakes! And a bitchy jealous hormonal wife screaming in my face because her husband can't keep it in his pants is something I can do without so just go please Mark"

"I'm not the only one in my marriage that can't keep their pants on..."

Staring at him in shock I ask "what do you mean?"

"Sara's been having an affair for the last 6 months. I had her followed by a private investigator while she was being weird with me a few months back. I'm not even sure that baby is mine" he pulled out pictures and threw them onto the table "I only got this information yesterday Ferryn"


	12. Chaper 12

"Sara wouldn't do that. She loves you"

"The guy I hired took those photos of a man going in and out of mine and Sara's house 3 hours in between if you look at a specific one she is seen at the front door waving him off, she would do this Ryn. However I have evidence of her infidelity for when I want to divorce her, she has no evidence of mine"

"You're really going to divorce a pregnant woman?"

"I've been adding the dates up since the last time me and Sara had sex before she told me she was pregnant, if what she's told me is correct she conceived the baby in June and the last time I had sex with my wife prior to her announcement was the April. So I can't be the babies father"

Staring at him in shock I had to pour another glass of wine to try and comprehend this. This is just a web of lies, cheating and betrayal.

"His name is Andrew. One of our clients, they met when he came to talk business with me at work one day"

"So what happens now?" I ask as I sat back down again

"My guy said the best thing for me to do is wait until she's had the baby so we don't stress her out, even though the kid might not be mine it's still a baby, so we wait" he came to sit down on the sofa next to me and pulled a small bottle of Jack Daniels out of his pocket

Smiling slightly he opened the bottle as i cuddled into his open arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Getting out of the shower I thought back to last night, me and Mark decided to keep our relationship on hold for now

I was quite proud of myself actually, I sent him home without giving into his raving sex appeal, I allowed myself a pat on the back once he was out the door

I didn't even engage in some daytime office fun either earlier at work when he came to give my a list of potential clients, once again I allowed myself a pat on the back. I didn't think my hormones or body had this much control and restraint. I reallly am proud of myself.

But for the life of me I couldn't help but think of Sara's secret affair. Yeah I know me and Mark are no better but for the last couple of months I've been beating myself up for sleeping with Mark because I knew just how much they loved each other hell I went to their wedding, being friends with Sara prior to my employment by Mark

I'd been calling myself every kind of stupid for getting involved with my friends husband when my friend wasn't all that pure and honest either

Part of me still wanted to end this out of respect for Sara but somewhere deep inside me I was screaming 'fuck you, you never cared about him, cheating whore'

My life is really messed up


	14. Chaper 14

Last night I had a the weirdest dream of my life

I dreamt that Mark told me he loved me and wanted to get married. I don't know why it's so specific, maybe because that's what I want to happen? Maybe I'm waiting around for a man who will never love me? Maybe he's just playing me? Or maybe he genuinely cares for me? I had all these questions on my mind as I got my morning cofffee

I decided I couldn't see that Scott guy anymore because I just wasn't as into it as I hoped I would be, I hoped he'd make me forget about Mark but he just made me think of him more.

Why couldn't I get him out of my mind?

Arriving at work later that day I headed to Marks office after putting my files and bag in my room

Knocking on the door I entered when I heard him shout it's open

"Morning sir"

"What'd I tell you about callin me sir" he said getting up

"Even though we haven't been the most professional people I thought I'd help restore the professionalism" sitting down I looked up at him

"Mhm...at least one of us is trying"

"Indeed sir" grinning at his raised eyebrow I raked my eyes over him

Wearing a black dress shirt tucked into grey pants with black dress shoes, he looked positively delicious

Smirking at my actions he did some looking of his own, I followed his eyes with my own and of course his stopped around the chest area. Typical male

"My eyes are up here sir"

"And what a beautiful set you have Miss Lopez" he joked wiggling his eyebrows

Bursting out laughing I covered my mouth as he just smiled walking around his desk to stand in front of me

"I thought we put this on hold Mr Calaway"

"Look but don't touch is what that basically means"

He put his hands on the arms of the chair leaning down so his face was level with mine he said "And I think I'm pretty good at that"

Staring into his deep green eyes I was suddenly breathless, there was love happiness and amusement all shining

Did he love me?


	15. Chapter 15

"Mr Calaway..sir what are you doing?"

"Looking but not touching Ferryn"

"You said that but why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know..all lovey eyed and shit I don't know"

"Lovey eyed?" He repeated frowning

"Can I ask a question sir?"

"Call me Mark and I'll consider it"

Sighing "Can I ask a question Mark?" Putting emphasis on 'Mark'

"Shoot"

"Do you..erm..feel anything for me?"

Great I sounded like a stuttering high schooler talking to their crush

"What type of feelings are you suggesting?"

"Do you..love me?" Here we go again

When he jerked away I knew I'd made a mistake. Asking a MARRIED man if he loves you? That's basically emotional suicide

Standing up quickly "I'm sorry..I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I mean the cheats never leave their spouses and they definitely don't develop feelings for their mistresses" running a hand through my hair I turned to go to the door

"Woah woman you can't just ask a man that and expect him not to be a little apprehensive"

"I didn't mean to ask if you loved me I got carried away and it slipped out"

"I don't." Did it break? I think it broke "not yet anyway Ryn, In time I will hopefully just not right now. I do care for you though Ferryn, a lot. Do you love me?"

Honestly is the best policy right? "I do yeah. At least I think I do"

"Ok" risking a look at his face he was staring at me with an emotion less expression

"I've got some work to catch up with, Mr Calaway I'll go do that..sir" This prepubescent teenage bullshit really wasn't working for me.

"Sure, I have some stuff to be getting on with as well, I'll see you later?"

"We'll see" walking out and almost running to my office I closed the door and banged my head on the wood a few times.

Stupid Ferryn. Stupid.


	16. Chapter 16

**~Thank you for the reviews xx~**

Shifting through my bag that was under the table I heard a throat clear above me

"One sec.."

Lifting my head up holding my lunch, i was trying to hide from Mark not wanting to see him after that embarrassing moment

However when I looked at the person standing opposite me I almost dropped my chicken salad

What was Sara doing here?

"Hey Ferryn, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, yourself? I didn't expect to see you here today"

"I'm getting there" she said as she rubbed her pregnant stomach, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room "I had enough of sitting around doing nothing and decided to make myself useful, so I came to distract Mark at work if you know what I mean"

Managing a small laugh but I felt a twinge of pain at what she was implying, I smiled through the pain trying to keep my face normal I replied "and how's that going for you?"

"My libido is through the roof Ferryn! God it's like I can't get enough"

Mark had sex with her a few hours after I confessed my love for him in the single most embarrassing moment of my life? Does he get some sick kick out of lying and breaking woman's hearts?

"Pregnancy hormones do that to a woman Sara, it'll calm down after you give birth"

She smiled slightly "I hope so, poor Mark" laughing a little she looked me in the eyes "how come you aren't married and have kids yet Ferryn?"

Wow. What a way to kick a woman when she's down.

"I just haven't found 'the one' yet I suppose" slightly lowering my head i inwardly sighed

"You should go on a night out, meet a nice single guy and fall in love, it's a beautiful thing you know"

'Must be beautiful if your husband is coming to me for pleasure and your also looking elsewhere' I thought

"Yeah..I might try that" over my dead body will I dress up like a cheap slut, neck vodka until 3am, grinding on some kid. No thank you.

Getting up with great effort she said "well I'll leave you to your lunch Ferryn, see you around" smiling as she walked out the door

I slumped into my chair the minute she closed the door I felt tears well up in my eyes at the thought of her and Mark, yeah they were married and everything but hadn't he just told me he cared about me and was close to loving me?

Lying bastard.


	17. Chapter 17

**~Sorry I deleted this chaper the second it went up but I had to say that the story is about to get pretty interesting in the next chapter if I do say so myself XD~**

Over the last few days I'd been feeling really sick and throwing up a lot, I couldn't get up to go to the doctors either because every time I'd try I'd either throw up everywhere or fall over from how fatigued my body was. It was all of a sudden as well, one minute I'm fine and the next I'm chucking up my guts every 5 minuets

I even had to call in sick from work, Mark wasn't too happy but I reminded him that for nearly 2 years I hadn't had any days off so I had many holidays to use up

He even said he'd be over after work to see how I was I didn't want him to see me like this but I couldn't exactly kick him out in my state, 6'10 300 pound man being pushed around by a tired ass woman was a joke quite honestly

I didn't think he'd actually show up but to my surprise at around 8pm he was at my door with my favourite soup, he must have picked up on that during our secret meetings

"Hey beautiful" he said as he walked past me "I brought you some chicken soup with some antibiotics, I don't know if they do anything but the guy at the pharmacy said they help with vomiting" he shrugged his jacket off and pulled up his shirt sleeves and finally looked at me

"Damn your pale" he walked over to me cupping my face in his hands "your also pretty warm, do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No I'm fine just rest and water is what my momma always told me"

"Smart woman" kissing me on the forehead he went into the kitchen to get some plates, setting them on the coffee table he looked up at me seeing the look on my face "What?"

"You're acting weird"

"How? Im taking care of you"

"You don't need to, I'm fine Mark" giving him a reassuring smile I sat down on the sofa with the soup on my lap

"I want to. I know I haven't exactly behaved the best towards you in recent months but I wanna make it up to you so caring for you when your sick is the best way" he sat down on the sofa with his food on his lap

Placing my hand on his arm I said "Thank you Mark, I appreciate it"

Accepting his kiss on the cheek I grabbed the TV remote and flicked through the channels, finding something that we both liked I set it down and dug into my food

When we both finished our food Mark took our plates into the kitchen than came back in, sat down and pulled me against him

Looking up at him I smiled, maybe he was changing.


	18. Chapter 18

After about 6 or 7 days of feeling sick and throwing up I decided to go to the doctor to see what was wrong with me

So that's why I was sitting in my car staring blankly through my windshield, I had just gotten out of the doctors and I didn't see this coming.

Placing my hand on my stomach and hand over my mouth I broke down crying. I'm pregnant with Mark Calaways baby.

The realisation washed over me as I leaned my head back on the seat trying not to scream

I'm not ready to be a mom, I don't know anything about raising a child. I've always been independent, my mom and dad just left me to do things for myself I have many life lessons but non about actually looking after anyone else, my parents died in a care home when I was in my mid 20's so I never really had to look after them, of course I visited them but I never had to actually give them care of any kind, just as much love as I could give

Do I tell Mark? Would he be angry with me? Would he want this child?

I had millions of questions running through my head and no answers

Starting the engine I pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards home. I am just a mistress so I didn't want Mark to reject the baby because no child deserves to be rejected and considered a second class citizen by their own father

Getting home I stayed in the car thinking over everything. If I hadn't gotten involved with Mark I'd still be just another mouthy employee at Calaway and Co but no I go and make life harder for myself by sleeping with a married man, a married man that's expecting a kid with his wife no less, and now his mistress is gonna pop out another one for him.

Putting my head in my hands I took a deep breath and opened my car, shutting the door I headed towards my apartment

Opening and closing my front door I double locked it and walked into my bedroom heading for the shower

Undressing and stepping into the shower I placed a hand on my stomach and scrunched my eyes closed

What was I gonna do now?


	19. Chapter 19

Waking up the next morning I sat up feeling lower then low, last night just before I went to sleep I had a good hard think about my future

I never supported abortion so that's out of the question and so is adoption

Ultimately I decided to quit Calaway and Co, I already had the letter to Mark all thought out, I'm gonna pay what's left of the morgage on this place, Marks employee pay is actually quite decent so if you save up long enough then you can do many things, after that I'm booking the first flight to Milwaukee Wisconsin, my parents had a small apartment there that they left to me in their will, I'd been there a couple times in my childhood so hopefully it is still in good condition

It's the best chance my child can have at a normal life, without all the lies and betrayal

I was also thinking of sending a letter directly to Sara when I got settled at my new house telling her about me and Mark, it's a harsh way to tell her but if I told her face to face the pregnancy might slip out and I can't afford to have that happen

The rest of the night was me thinking about if I was really ready for a child, in the end I came to the conclusion that no one is ready for a child but everyone finds a way to adapt to parenthood

I had also convinced myself that Mark wouldn't accept our child and that he can never find out about my pregnancy

This really was going to be a hard few months but I'll find a way to push through it.


	20. Chapter 20

_**~This story is 34 chapters long, which I think is pretty reasonable considering some of the fan fictions I've seen on here. Plus this is my first proper story so it's not gonna be perfect, sorry~**_

 _Dear Mr Calaway,_

 _I am writing to inform you that effective immediately I am resigning as a employee of Calaway Co._

 _Thank you for the years of hospitality and kindness you have showed me but due to personal issues effecting my professional life, I have decided that it is within my best interest to leave this workplace permanently._

 _Good luck with continuing to build the legacy of this company_

 _Ferryn Lopez'_

Reading over my resignation again I sighed as I folded it up and tucked a small handwritten note into the middle saying ' _I'm sorry xx FL'_

Standing up I took one final look around my office, picked up my bag and walked out the door, closing it behind me

Hopefully Mark isn't in his room, I didn't think I could handle seeing him right now

Arriving at his office and knnocked. Hearing no movement and guessed no one was in there, slowly pushing the handle down I opened the door sliding it open enough to pop my head through the door

Seeing his chair empty I pushed the door open a little more and walked towards his desk

Taking a deep breath I placed the letter on the table and moved a hand down to my stomach, sighing I turned around and walked out the door closing it behind me

I really did think I was doing the right thing. This gave me and my child an opportunity to experience new things and it also gave Mark a chance to see is he could salvage his marriage, I was still considering sending Sara a letter explaining the whole affair but after even more thinking I decided not to because I didn't want to cause her any stress

Walking towards my car I put my hands on my stomach and smiled, I was gonna be a mom. Even though i was going through this alone and without Mark I knew that we'd be just fine and hopefully Mark won't be able to find us.


	21. Chapter 21

**Marks P.O.V**

Walking into my office several hours later, I ran a hand down my face, slowly walking around my desk

Spotting a letter on my desk I picked it up, a little slip on paper fell out the side and onto the floor, bending down to pick it up my eyebrows raised in confusion as I read it _'I'm sorry xx FL'._ What the hell?

Quickly reading the letter I sank into my chair and placed my head in my hands as I dropped the price of paper on the floor

Ferryn quit? Why?

Raising my head back up I pushed the filing cabinet onto the floor in frustration and ran my hands through my hair

Standing quickly I grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair and ran out the door hoping to get some answers.

 **Ferryn's P.O.V**

When I left Marks office and went to my car I drove home, showered, changed and began putting my suitcases and boxes into my car, having packed everything yesterday

All my stuff was going into storage and I was having everything shipped over to Wisconsin

I called the landlord of my parents old home last night and she told me all the furniture was virtually untouched and the house was perfect for living in thankfully, apparently my parents had an agreement with this cleaning company to go into the house every couple of months and dust everything off

Even in death my mother was still slick, she had always been two steps ahead of everybody else

Because there wasn't much to move packing took me half an hour, taking one last look at my apartment I closed the door and locked up, I still owned the place and I knew I could always come back to it because I paid off the mortgage and I'm very friendly with my landlord

Getting in my car I started it up and headed to the storage unit, they told me my stuff, along with my car, would be shipped within 2 days

Sholdering my backpack full of clothes and toiletries I called a cab and headed for the airport.


	22. Chapter 22

**Marks P.O.V**

Getting Ferryn's apartment building I quickly jumped out of my car and all but ran through the door, taking 3 steps at a time I ran up 2 flights of stairs

Finally getting to her place I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

When there was no movement or answer I frowned and tried the door handle, finding it locked I remembered a key Ferryn had told me about hidden in the key safe next to her door

Punching the code in I grabbed the key and fumbled with the lock. Finally unlocking the door I slid it open a bit and called her name

When I got no answer I pushed the door open wider and gasped to find it almost empty, her sofa was still there and so was her cooker, washer and dryer

She wouldn't leave without this would she?

All the pictures were gone off the mantelpiece and walls. Walking into her bedroom I opened her draws one by one finding them all empty, almost diving over her bed I checked her wardrobe only to find that empty too. Going towards her bathroom, all her shampoo, conditioner and body wash was gone too

Did she just go away for the weekend and not tell me or did she leave for good?

All these questions ran through my head as I sank down onto the bed with my head down.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ferryn's P.O.V**

Stepping off that plane in Wisconsin was the best feeling in the world. I felt like a new woman and I was ready to open this new chapter in my life and finally do something that benefits me and my child

When I left, Sara was around 8 months pregnant so between her sickness, that she's no doubt feeling and the company Mark will have more than enough things to distract himself from the fact that his mistress left him and he won't come looking for me, I hope

My plan was to settle into my new home and find a new OB-GYN

Hailing a cab I gave them the address and smiled thinking about what my new life would be like with my child.

 **Marks P.O.V**

2 days she's been gone! 2 fucking days!

No note to say where she is, no call or text message. Nothing and It was really pissing me off

It was like she was here one minute and just disappeared the next

Hearing my phone I grabbed it off my desk hoping it was Ferryn.

"Mark Calaway"

"Mark where are you baby my feet hurt" Rolling my eyes, why couldn't her bit on the side do that?

"I'll be home in about 10 minutes just sit tight" hanging up the phone I slouched back in my chair running my hand down my face, already missing Ferryn

Why would she just resign, take most of the stuff from her apartment and run? There had to be a reason and I wanted answers.

Sitting back up again I reached for my phone and dialled a number

"Hello"

"it's Mark Calaway. I have a job for you"

"Go ahead boss, happy to help"

"Find out where Ferryn Lopez is"

"Got it boss."

Hanging up I stood up and walked towards the bar, pouring myself a shot of Jack Daniels I sighed looking around my office. Man this shit is lonely.


	24. Chapter 24

**Marks P.O.V**

"So you haven't found anything yet?"

"Not yet boss but I can keep looking if you want"

"Ok. Try and find out why she left lots of her stuff at her apartment and just left."

"Yes boss. How long has she been gone?"

"2 weeks nearly, if it was a holiday she would've been back by now and I've checked her place every night"

"Maybe she's hiding something from you, must be pretty big if she's ran away"

"Maybe" extending a hand to the guy I thanked him and got back in my car

Driving home I thought about what the guy said, hiding something from me? What could she hide?

Running a hand down my goatee I turned into my street, not looking forward to another night of pretending to love my wife.

 **Ferryn's P.O.V**

I've lived in this house 2 weeks now and already I felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders

My morning sickness was in full swing and so was the pregnancy cramps but non of that compared to the feeling of waking up every morning looking in the mirror and seeing how my baby is growing

When I first went to my doctor back in Texas I was 2 months along, I did the math in my head and no doubt in my mind was Mark the father of this baby, everything just added up and before Mark, I hadn't had sex in over a year so he really was the only option

My stuff got shipped over here from Texas and within the first couple of days I had everything set up and organised so that this place would really start to feel like home

The landlord was right, this house really was untouched and completely furnished with a master bedroom, kitchen, living room and an extra 4 bedrooms

I was turning one of the rooms into the baby's room, one into a nursery and two were just going to be spare

I brought a crib, a stroller, blankets and some unisex baby grows. Even though it was too early for all that stuff I just wanted to get as much stuff done so when I'm bigger than a house, I don't have much to do

Everything in my life was slowly coming together and I couldn't be happier.


	25. Chaper 25

**Mark's P.O.V**

"So you can't find anything that tells you her whereabouts? Absolutely nothing?"

"Sorry boss but it's been nearly a month and no sign of her, she's good at staying off the grid Mark. Want me to stay on her?"

Sighing I replied "No, It's alright. Thank you and I'll wire you the money over now"

"All the best boss"

Hanging up I lowered my head, bracing my hands on the counter of my bathroom

I was hiding in the bathroom from Sara and her moaning and nagging, she always was annoying but being pregnant made her 10x more annoying

Feeling hands on my back I jumped and looked up into the mirror sighing when I saw Sara's face staring back at me

"Who was on the phone?"

"Business" I replied gruffly, not really wanting to talk

"You coming to bed?"

Seeing her smirk, I knew what she was after and I didn't feel up to it, I just wanted to see Ferryn and relax with her and a bottle of Jack Daniels, smiling slightly at the memory I turned around and said "I'm just gonna hop in the shower and I'll be there"

That seemed to satisfy her as she smiled saying "Take your time, we have all night"

Hell no. I'm tired and I wanna go to bed. Screw staying up till god knows what time having sex with her. Hell no

Of course I couldn't say that to her so I simply nodded and started I undoing my shirt buttons as she walked into the bedroom.

 **Ferryn's P.O.V**

Looking at the calendar, Damn it's been a month. A whole month since I left Texas and most importantly a month since I'd left Mark

That means Sara was ready to give birth in the next few days

Sighing I got up having just booked my first doctors appointment to get a check up on the baby, I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water and some chocolate

Locking the front door I walked towards my bedroom but stopped at the baby's room, it just had a crib and blankets but just enough for now, I needed to hire painters to sort out the colour but white was alright for now, I don't know what the baby's gender is so it was hard to buy anything

I hadn't even been using credit cards for the first month because If Mark did hire a PI then they could trace the card, I dunno how but I wasn't chancing it

Mark got his life back now and I got a whole new life that, for the most part, I'm happy with which is good because now Mark can focus on Sara and her baby and I can focus on my baby, I wasn't looking to go into a new relationship because I really wanted to make sure my child had the best possible childhood

Before I left, I never got an update from Mark on the situation of Sara's affair so i believed he hadn't confronted her yet, He was pretty well known for being a business man and if he and Sara were getting a divorce it would be on the news or the internet but since I hadn't heard anything I just assumed he was keeping quiet until she's gave birth

At the moment I was looking for small part time jobs to get me by because savings only helped for a certain amount of time and already I was starting to get bored in this place

Pushing away from the door and continuing to walk down the hallway I smiled at the sudden memory of Mark trying to teach me how to properly 'do business' as he puts it. I wasn't listening so I don't know what he was saying.

 _Flashback_

 _Staring at him from my place on a chair at the other side of the room I had a childish grin on my face as I watched Mark flex and wave his arms, I wasn't listening, just nodding when I felt like it and keeping my eyes on him_

 _"You're not even listening are you?"_

 _Coming out do my daze I noticed for the first time that he'd gotten up and was standing in front of me with his hands on his hips and his trademark smirk on his lips_

 _Looking up at him with desire in my eyes I said "Not really. I was too busy"_

 _"Busy with what"_

 _Reaching forward I sliped my finger into his belt buckle and pulled him between my legs, grasping his shirt I pulled it from his pants and started unbuckling his belt_

 _"Trying to figure out how I could undo this without you noticing" Looking up at him I slid his belt through the loops and dropped it on the floor. Laughing when he pulled me up and over his shoulder, running into the bedroom. I squealed when he threw me on the bed_

 _"Easier than I thought"_

 _End flashback_

Chuckling to myself I lay back on my bed with a smile on my face as I drifted off to sleep. Good times.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Ferryn's P.O.V**_

 _'At 2:00am today Texas entrepreneur Mark Calaway and his wife of 7 years welcomed their first child. They couple announced in a statement that they had a happy and healthy little boy'_

Well shit. Turning the TV off I sat back on the sofa, letting out a deep breath, she had the baby. Wonder what he looks like

Rubbing my slightly rounded stomach I hauled myself off the sofa and into my baby's room, I'd decided that I was going to paint the room instead, because it saved money I suppose

I chose a light grey colour. The employee at the store told me it was gender neutral and pointed out that it would go really well with one that was a darkish yellow

I wore one of Marks shirts I stole and cotton shorts, I turned on the radio as I painted and danced around the room singing and laughing to myself

3 hours later I sat on the floor and looked around at my baby's room with tears in my eyes. It's really happening, I'm gonna be a mom, I'm gonna take care of another human being and I knew I was gonna love every minute of it

Light grey on 3 walls and dark yellow on 1 wall. I was pretty proud of myself, although I am really tied I got the job done and I couldn't be happier, my life is finally coming together, sure I'd like the circumstances to be different but I wouldn't change this feeling for the world.

 **Marks P.OV**

I had been downstairs in my home office working when I heard a scream from upstairs and because of how far along Sara was I knew it was time to have the baby

I ran up the stairs and into our room, quickly grabbing the already packed bag and picked Sara up, I took her down the stairs and out to the car as gently but as fast as I could

Arriving at the hospital I called out for help and sat her in a wheelchair following the nurse to the delivery room

7 hours and a lot of pushes later a little boy was born and as I looked down at the kid I couldn't help the doubts that creeped into my mind, it wasn't the boys fault but he just didn't look anything like me

All the math and times of from when me and Sara had sex to the time she conceived just didn't add up.

Standing over the boys bed I got a real look at him, he had brown eyes and a little bit of blonde hair. However, Sara had brown eyes but her natural hair colour was brown and mine was red.

Walking up to Sara's bed I smiled at her "He's a cutie that for sure"

"Yeah, he's beautiful" she had this strange emotion in her eye that I couldn't quite make out

"I'm gonna go get some coffee"

"Hurry back"

"I will" Walking out the door I ran a hand down my face

Andrew had blonde hair.


	27. Chapter 27

**Mark's P.O.V**

Sara decided to name the boy Leon Frank, her excuse for him not having my last name was 'I want him to carry on my family name' Bullshit.

I still hadn't asked her about the fact that my 'son' looked nothing like me but everything like the guy she's been screwing behind my back, I was letting her recover from the birth then I'd ask her.

That time came when she was sitting on the sofa having just put Leon down for a nap

I threw the stack of pictures I'd shown Ferryn onto the table, she picked them up and looked up at me with a shocked expression

"Mark...I can explain"

"I'm listening."

"You were always away on business trips and would stay late at the office and I got lonely without you here all the time and Andrew was there. It was only like 3 times I swear"

"3 times. I've seen evidence that you've met up with Andrew more than 7 times so don't lie"

"Mark I'm so sorry" looking for truth in her eyes, I couldn't find any

"No you're not" She lowered her head

I sat down across from her "I haven't been exactly...truthful with you either..."

Her head snapped up "what do you mean?"

"I had an...affair for 3 months with...Ferryn"

She stared at me with her mouth open, I went to grab her hand but she slapped me across the face and stood up. Gotta give it to her, she's got one hell of a slap.

"You've been screwing one of my good friends for 3 months!?" She shouted in disbelief

"I'm sorry to hurt you Sara but, I want a divorce, this isn't good for the kid to grow up around"

She sighed heavily, all her anger disappearing instantly and replied "Just after Leon was born I was gonna ask you for one anyway. I agree this isn't good for my baby"

"We don't love each other anymore that's why everything is such a mess Sara" She nodded her head

It was true, I don't love her anymore and she didn't love me.

Hugging her slightly I said "I'm sorry it had to come to this Sara, we had a good few years but this isn't healthy anymore, I'll make sure you get the house in Florida, you always liked that one and as much money as you want. Call Andrew and tell him he's a dad and let him meet Leon and let him make you happy because I certainly don't"

"We both never meant to hurt one another, we just aren't meant to be together" she replied

"I know, we had some good times though" I said as I hugged her

I was sad that our marriage was ending but at the same time this really wasn't good for anyone involved and we'd find more happiness without each other in both of our lives.


	28. Chapter 28

~ **Thanks for the reviews, keep em comin xx~**

 **Ferryn's P.O.V**

Pulling up to the hospital I got out and walked into the building, today was my 20 week scan, I get to hear the baby's heartbeat and see it for the first time and I can't wait

Sitting in the waiting area I pick up a magazine from the table and wait

"Ferryn Lopez"

Standing up when my name was called a nurse smiled at me and gestured for me to follow her

Climbing into the chair I nodded when the doctor asked me questions and corrected all my information

Finally she asked me to pull up my shirt and rubbed some gel on my stomach, it was cold at first and I jumped

When found the heartbeat I couldn't help the tears that welled up into my eyes but when she found the second heardbeat I nearly fainted

"Oh my god"

"Congratulations Miss Lopez, you're having twins"

 **Mark's P.O.V**

Since Ferryn left 2 months ago and my divorce proceedings began, I rehired the PI to try and find her, I had come to the conclusion during one of my late night thinking and drinking sessions that I really was in love with Ferryn and I'm truly lost without her.

We had tried everything to find her but we kept hitting dead ends, she talked a lttle about her parents but not that much, I always tried to get more information out of her but she wouldn't budge

Her childhood was a mystery too. We spoke to her landlord and neighbors and they said she'd paid off her mortgage so she owned the apartment but moved everything out and they hadn't seen her since.

Looking up when my PI came bursting through my door he said, kinda out of breathe, "I think I've found her boss!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Mark's P.O.V**

"How did you get this?" I said looking down at the address on the peice of paper

"I have a few contacts"

"In Milwaukee, Wisconsin?" I said looking at him in disbelief

"You'd be surprised at the intelligence in a place like that"

"Are you sure this is her address?"

"Yeah everything checks out, it was her folks place, they left it to her in their will along with a lump of money that I don't know if she knows exists"

"Thank you man, I really appreciate this" extending my hand to him I thanked him and told him his money would be wired later tonight and grabbed my stuff, very eger to go home and book my flight to find my woman.

 **Ferryn's P.O.V**

Since finding out I was having twins I brought a second crib and twice more of everything I already had before

Discovering I had twins didn't really sink in until I saw the black and white scan picture the doctor gave me, I scheduled my next appointment to find out the gender of my babies and I couldn't wait

I just finished setting up the second crib and I walked into the living room and turned the tv on. My jaw hit the floor as I read the recent headline

 _'Texan entrepreneur Mark Calaway and his wife Sara Calaway have announced their separation and impending divorce just weeks after the couple announced the birth of their first child. This recent update has shocked many people and speculation was going around that both Mr and Mrs Calaway were having extramarital affairs'_

Dropping the remote I slumped into the chair and groaned

Will he leave me be or come and find me?


	30. Chapter 30

**Mark's P.O.V**

Adjusting my tie in the mirror, the night before I'd flew to Milwaukee to find Ferryn, I was staying in a hotel around 3 miles from her place so I rented a car and was going to drive to her apartment

I hadn't stopped smiling since I left my office yesterday, I was just so happy to be able to see Ferryn again after more than 3 months away from her

When I looked as presentable as possible I grabbed my keys, phone and bags and left the room

Checking out and nearly running to the car I stuffed my stuff into the back seat, got in the front and started my hour and a half journey to Ferryn's.

During the drive I started to feel nervous, what if she already found another guy? What if she doesn't want to see me?

I distracted myself with thoughts of the better times we'd spent together

 _Flashback_

 _"I think that's enough wine for you missy" taking the bottle from Ferryn's hands I set it on the floor_

 _"One more glass please Marky_

 _Yeah she was definitely buzzed_

 _"No. I want conscious for the events happening later tonight"_

 _"Hmm..what are you planning Mr Calaway?"_

 _Looking her up and down I replied "Many things beautiful"_

 _She straddled my lap, grinding herself on me "Tut tut Mr Calaway, look at the state you've got yourself in"_

 _"What are you gonna do about it Miss Lopez?"_

 _Moving her hands to my shirt buttons she said "Mmm...I don't know"_

 _Picking her up so her legs went around my waist I dropped her on the bed and grabbed the bottle of wine, ripping her shirt in two I poured a small amount onto her stomach_

 _Going from the edge of her bra down to her waist I licked the sweet beverage of her body as she moaned and arched her back. So responsive_

 _I might have to get her drunk more often._

 _End flashback_

With grin I adjusted myself in my pants, she still makes me hot, even in memory


	31. Chapter 31

**Ferryn's P.O.V**

Since hearing the news of Mark and Sara's divorce I was considering moving again but the more I thought about it the more I hated the idea of upping and leaving again because this was the place that I chose to bring my child up and this was the place that I was going to stay and no amount of shit was going to change that

Because no one knew I was here I didn't get any phone calls or knocks on the door, just the occasional package to sign for, I wasn't too worried about him showing up at my house

I had tried to be extra careful when buying things or going out places because I didn't want to leave a trail for Mark to find, I don't know if I was doing a good job at it but I was trying at least.

During the last week, my pregnancy belly had become more visible and I couldn't stop staring at it in the mirror and touching it

Everyone always told me that becoming a mother was one of the hardest but rewarding things to accomplish in life and I was so excited to meet by babies.

 **Mark's P.O.V**

Looking down at the paper in my hand and back up at the house I sighed, this was it. This is the house that was left to Ferryn and from the outside it looks empty but looks can be deceiving

Unbuckling my seatbelt I took a deep breath and opened the car door

Stepping out I look at the window and adjusted my jacket and tie, I felt like a teenager again, knocking on my prom dates door and hoping not to get scared shitless by their dad, laughing to myself I shut and locked the door

Turning I started up the driveway, stopping at the front door I raised a hand to knock, running a hand down my face, I knocked 4 times and stuffed my hands into my pockets waiting for an answer.

 **Ferryn's P.O.V**

Hearing a rather loud knock at my door I looked up from my place on the sofa in front of the TV

Weird. This place is kinda hidden so there aren't many visitors around this area, grabbing my baseball bat as I stood I placed it by the door as I looked through the peep hole, not seeing anyone I slid the door open slightly, gasping at who I saw

How the hell did he find me?!?!


	32. Chapter 32

**Ferryn's P.O.V**

Quickly closing the door again and pressing my back to it while trying to lock the door completely i felt Mark almost pound of the door shouting "I know you're in there Ferryn, I just want to talk I swear"

Closing my eyes I fought the wave of emotion I felt at hearing his voice again. Damn you pregnancy hormones.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"I hired a PI, he tracked you down I don't know how but he said he had contacts in this area, come on open the door please, I have questions of my own"

Figuring he wasn't going away until I opened the door and answered his questions I reluctantly opened the door but only slightly, I didn't want him seeing my stomach

"Can I come in?"

"No y-you stay there."

"Please, it's kinda cold out here"

"No! ask your questions and go"

"What are you hiding? Another man?"

"Don't be stupid Mark"

"Let me in then"

"No! Go away!"

 **Mark's P.O.V**

Staring at her through the small crack in the door I sighed and ran my hand though my hair, I slid down the wall and looked out at the land

Burying my head in my hands I felt all the hope that she was gonna jump into my arms and everything would be fine slowly drain out of me

Looking up sharply when I heard the door open more, my eyes raked over her but by jaw dropped and my eyes widened in shock when I saw her rounded...pregnant belly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Mark's P.O.V**

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes"

"And I'm the dad?"

"...y-yes"

Dropping my head back againt the wall I look at her, she was glowing, her body was just beautiful. Damn.

Smiling at her I asked "Can I feel?"

"Sure" Standing up I placed my hand on the baby bump and felt tears well up in my eyes, I was actually going to have a child. I went from being with a woman who told me I was having a child with her only for that to be a lie, to a woman that was giving me a child that was definitely mine

"How far along?" She had to be about 7 months, she was huge

"5 months" I stared at her in shock, she shouldn't be that big at 5 months surely

"Your this big with one baby at 5 months?"

"Actually...I'm having twins"

Holy shit.

 **Ferryn's P.O.V**

When I saw him sway a little I reached out to steady him, laughing a little, I would never have thought that I'd be willingly letting him know that he was doing to be a dad but when he sat againt the wall with his head down I felt my heart break and I had an urge to cheer him up some way, some how

"Twins darlin'?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, absolutely not"

When he held his arms out i immediately stepped into his embrace, having missed him so much these past 3 months. Burying his face against my hair he whispered "I divorced her you know" sniffing slightly I replied "I know"

He lifted his head up and grasped my chin between his thumb and forefinger

"Baby why did you leave?"

Sighing I asked "can we go inside? You were right it's kinda cold out here"

"Sure, lead the way"

Gesturing him to sit I sat opposite him and started from the beginning.

"A few days after you came to my apartment to bring me things to help me with my sickness, I went to the doctor and found out I was 2 months pregnant, which explains the sickness and tiredness I was feeling. I spent that whole night thinking, crying and considering what my life was, you were married and Sara was pregnant" when it looked like he was going to interrupt me I placed my finger on his lips "let me talk" when he nodded I carried on

"I came to the conclusion that because I was just your mistress, you would hate me and these babies for fucking up your marriage and you'd make our lives a misery so I planned my resignation letter, called the landlord about this place, paid off my mortgage, moved out and went away for a while, I was planning on going back to Texas just after the babies were born to sort some more stuff out but since you're here now I don't really have to"

 **Mark's P.O.V**

"So you basically thought I'd hate you for having my children when I wanted to be with you in the first place?"

"Y-yeah basically"

Grabbing her hands I said "I could never hate you."

Bringing her face to mine I poured every ounce of love I had for her into one passionate kiss that left us both breathless

Whispering against her lips "I love you Ferryn" I placed my hand on her stomach and my forehead against hers, seeing the shock and love in her eyes

 **Ferryn's P.O.V**

Did he just? Really? He..loves me? Damn

"I love you too Mark." Smiling I placed my hand over his, with happy tears rolling down both our cheeks

Feeling him pick me up and take me into my room I dropped my head onto his shoulder as he settled us both down. I couldn't have wished for anything better.


	34. Chapter 34

_Epilogue...a year later..._

After that night with Mark we discussed what we wanted and obviously we wanted to be happy with each other, Marks divorce was final and I moved from Milwaukee back to Texas but I moved into Mark's house, it made sense really because there was everything already set up from when Sara was pregnant so there was already a nursery and a crib so we just added another and changed the colour

We both attended the appointment when it was time to find out the gender of our babies, we were having a boy and a girl

The boy was going to be named Austin James William Calaway and the girl was going to be named Ellie Mae Marie Calaway

When I was 9 months and 3 days along both our children were born, happy and healthy

Austin looked like his daddy with green eyes and a small patch of red hair whereas little Ellie Mae looked like a mix between us both, having Marks nose and ears but having my eyes and hair. They were perfect in every way.

About 5 hours after our babies were born Mark proposed to me right at my bedside, not the most romantic setting but I wouldn't change it or him for the world

4 months later in a beautiful wedding I officially became Mrs Ferryn Calaway and life couldn't be better now that I found Mark and discovered that yes love hurts but the end result is worth it.

The End

 **~Finally! XD. Took a while but I finished this, thank you to everyone who's read and left a review, it means the world to me.**

 **Also I'm sorry if this ending is kinda abrupt but I worked my hardest to make this story perfect xx Thank you again! Xx**

 **I'm also writing down ideas for my next story and I can't wait to show people! Xx**

 **Thanks again for all the support xx**


End file.
